Benutzer:Horrorcocktail
Oh, ein Gast! , welch große Freude! Tritt ein in meine bescheidene Bar und genieße einen Drink! Ich weiß natürlich nicht, was Dir zusagt, also schau doch einfach mal nach, was die Theke so hergibt! '' ''Aus der hauseigenen Destillerie führe ich diverse sehr schmackhafte 'Single Malt Whiskies, aber auch ein paar feine ''Blended Whiskies. Weitere Fässer reifen im 'Keller. Außerdem stelle ich auch einige gute Tropfen fremder Brennereien vor.'' Ich bin sicher, dass auch etwas für Dich dabei ist. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gc-F5dv3rZg Slàinte Mhath]! wie der Schotte sagt. Wohl bekomm's! Oder auf hebräisch: 'L'Chaim!' Auf das Leben! Über den Wirt 51 Jahre alt, 25 Kilo zu schwer, drei Kinder, zwei Beine. Die Haare sind grau, der Humor ist schwarz. Ich habe in meiner Jugend viel Horror (v.a. Poe, King und Herbert) und Science Fiction (v.a. Verne, Wells und Clarke) gelesen, und fühlte mich durch Kati Winters Creepypasta-Kanal inspiriert, eigene Geschichten zu schreiben und zu vertonen. Wer eine etwas ältere Stimme braucht, kann gerne anfragen. Wie man der Geschichte "Die Zwiebacktüte" entnehmen kann, habe ich eine gewisse Zuneigung zu den frühen Tonfilm-Horrorstreifen von Universal und RKO. Deshalb hier noch ein Auszug aus einem Gedicht von M. K. Joseph, gefunden in dem Buch "Der Horror-Film" der Heyne Filmbibliothek: Doctor Pretorius (played by Ernest Thesiger) was a paracelsian who kept his homunculi imprisoned in glass belljars; when they knocked with tiny fists upon the glass it rang like toy telephones: this in The Bride of Frankenstein In which the Bride (the Monster's of course: Frankenstein's bride was played by Valerie Hobson who later married a British Cabinet minister named John Profumo, which is strange but not relevant) was played by Elsa Lanchester who in 'real' i.e. offscreen life was married to Charles Laughton who was Quasimodo in the second Hunchback of Notre Dame and Doctor Moreau in The Island of Lost Souls in which the leader of the Beast Men was Bela Lugosi who (need I say it?) played the title-role in the original Dracula in which Renfield the madman who ate flies was Dwight Frye who acted the malignant hunchback who in Frankenstein the first selected the wrong brain for the poor Monster (doomed from the start) who was played by Boris Karloff who was played by a very gentle Englishman named William Henry Pratt. Ash in the crucible revives Roses and monsters hover in the mind. Single Malts aus der hauseigenen Brennerei (eigene Geschichten) Meine bisherigen Werke. Meistens spannend, häufig witzig, manchmal gruselig, kaum blutig. Mehr für Liebhaber des psychologischen Horrors als für Freunde von Splatter und Gore. '' ''Einzelpastas: Diese Geschichten stehen für sich. * Die Zwiebacktüte. Meine erste Creepypasta. * Das Ende der Grasgesellschaft. Eine Kiffer-Geschichte. * Reisebegleiter. Eine eher romantische Geschichte über den Tod. * Das Archiv. Für mich ist das der wahre Horror. * Kettenbrief. Ein schlechter Scherz mit unbeabsichtigten Folgen. * Sicherheitsanweisungen. Diesen ist unbedingt Folge zu leisten. * Sinnloses Ritual. Ein kleiner "Joke" zum Entspannen. * Geplante Obsoleszenz. Nichts für Leute mit Flugangst. * [[Knapp 30 Quadratzentimeter...|'Knapp 30 Quadratzentimeter...']] Eine wahre Geschichte. '!!! Nichts für Depressive !!!'' * '''I saw you in the Dungeon. London-Freunde werden es lieben. * Hohmann-Transfer. Eine Science Fiction-Geschichte über ein moralisches Dilemma. * Das Wehr. Eine Kindheitsgeschichte. * Santa Claus is coming to Town.... Advent, Advent... * Santa Claus is coming to Town... (Karaoke). Das Lied zur Creepypasta. * Rudolph. Ein Massenauflauf. * Rückstoß. Ein Ausflug ins All. * Die Totenuhr. Das Ende einer Ehe '(Pasta des Monats März 2018)'. * GOE. Eine globale Katastrophe. * Gute Vorsätze. Der Weg zur Hölle ist damit gepflastert. * Shinkansen. Eine merkwürdige Zugreise. * 2019: odyssee im datenraum. Alexa erzählt einen Witz.' Unrepeatable Experiences Ltd.: '' ''Hier erscheinen Geschichten über den Auftragskiller 'Winter'. Eine Gesamtübersicht über die Geschichten zu Winter und seine Verbindung zu RookieNightmare's Figuren Victor und Annabelle findet sich in Victor & Winter - die Chroniken. * Unrepeatable Experiences Ltd. (Einmalige Erlebnisse GmbH). Ein Kundengespräch. Die erste Geschichte über 'Winter'. * Sind sie bereit? Ein Todeskampf '''(Pasta des Monats März 2017). '' * Finanzierungsmodell. Ein Botengang. * Sardonicus. Eine Huldigung an ''The Shining sowie an Jacob Trevino, Stanley Kubrick und Stephen King.'' * Une petite mort. Ein "Mors in coitu". * Konjunktion. Winter trifft Victor. (In Kooperation mit RookieNightmare) * A Walk in the Park. Winter und Victor in Ihrer Freizeit. (In Kooperation mit RookieNightmare) * Katarakt. Victor und Annabelle - Winter schaut kurz vorbei. (In Kooperation mit RookieNightmare) * Absolution. Eine Beichte. * Akquise. Winters Sommerferien. * Drei Schwestern''.' Ein Schiffsmord?'' * '''L'Inconnue de la Seine. Eine unerwartete Begegnung. * Tango Mortale. Ein Totentanz. * [[Ein Wintermärchen|'Ein Wintermärchen']]. Winter trifft Kati Winter. Eine Warnung. * Desensibilisierungstherapie. Allein gegen die Mafia? (Pasta des Monats September 2017). '' * 'Schwarze Galle.'' Nachtgedanken.'' * 'Tempolimit.' Eine Lektion.'' Gedichte: '' ''Auch ich hab' manchen Knittelvers verbrochen; die Schlechtesten lasse ich weg. Versprochen! * '''Von den Göttern. Blended Whiskies (Geschichten in Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Autoren) Doppelnennungen sind möglich, da Pastas, die zu einer Serie gehören, dort ebenfalls aufgeführt sind. * Eine Gruselgeschichte. Eine Idee von Marconiac. Communitypasta, bei der jeder Autor den Schreiber des nächsten Teils durch Nominierung bestimmt. * Konjunktion. Winter trifft Victor. (In Kooperation mit RookieNightmare) * Arbeitsessen. Victor und Winter speisen. (RookieNightmare in Kooperation mit Horrorcocktail) * A Walk in the Park. Winter und Victor in Ihrer Freizeit. (In Kooperation mit RookieNightmare) * Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall. '' Victor räumt auf. (RookieNightmare in Kooperation mit Horrorcocktail)'' * Katarakt. Victor und Annabelle - Winter schaut kurz vorbei. (In Kooperation mit RookieNightmare) Was zur Zeit im Keller reift (geplante Geschichten) Einzelpastas: * Ankunft in Runan. Eine Erzählung aus der Vorweihnachtszeit. * Auf den Bergen von Ararat. Eine Weltraumarche landet. * Bericht an die Foundation. Ein SCP-Spinoff. * Björninna Hustra. Eine tragische Liebesgeschichte. * Blätter. Wanderer werden gebeten, die Wege nicht zu verlassen. * Danse Macabre.'' Eine klassische Geistergeschichte''. * Die Straße der Kanarienvögel.'' Eine Bizarro Fiction''. * Ich bin Carmilla. Eine Wahnsinnstat? * Maxwells Dämon. Was nach Hohmann-Transfer geschah. * Peace is our profession.'' Eine Geschichte aus dem wahren Leben - fast -.'' * Standpunkt ohne Perspektive. Ein Dilemma. * Unsane.'' Wahnvorstellungen eines Verschwörungstheoretikers''. * Veedelsverzäll.'' Eine Geschichte aus dem Köln der Nachkriegszeit.'' * Wenn das der Führer wüsste.'' Probleme in der Reichsschrifttumskammer.'' Winter-Stories: * M*A*S*H. Die Leiden einer Chinesin in China, gewissermaßen. * 239Pu. Winter und Victor bei edlen Taten? * Nachtfalken.' 'Nachtgedanken eines Auftragsmörders. * Generationenkonflikt.' 'Zwei Killer im Duell. * Vermächtnisse.'' Winter macht eine unerwartete Erbschaft.' Edle Tropfen anderer Destillerien (empfehlenswerte Geschichten) thumb|220px ''Die Victor-Serie von [[Benutzer:RookieNightmare|'RookieNightmare']]: * Victor * Der Überfall * Konjunktion '' '' Victor trifft Winter (in Kooperation mit Horrorcocktail) '' * 'Beschwörung' * 'Diner' * 'Limax' * 'Arbeitsessen.' ''Victor und Winter speisen (in Kooperation mit Horrorcocktail) * A Walk in the Park '' '' Victor und Winter in ihrer Freizeit (in Kooperation mit Horrorcocktail) '' * 'Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall.' '' (in Kooperation mit Horrorcocktail) * Abendprogramm. * Katarakt. Victor und Annabelle - Winter schaut kurz vorbei. (In Kooperation mit Horrorcocktail) * Abenteuerurlaub. * Nachbeben. Die '''There ain't no justice-Reihe und die [[Krealithikum|'Krealithikum']]-Reihe von [[Benutzer:Vanum|'Vanum']]'' Die 'Knochenwald'-Reihe von 'AngstkreisCreepypasta'' Die Blackberry-Serie von 'Akaya7:'' * Blackberry * Blackberry - der Tierfreund sowie * [[Brillengläser|'Brillengläser']]' (von EinsamerBibliothekar)'' * '''Dogscape (von Mmandator, übersetzt von Thedarkflintstone) * Dunkle Gänge (von TheVoiceInYourHead) * Ein Ei (von ClericOfMadness, übersetzt von Nachokaese) * Ein Schauergedicht (von Vanum) * Ein schöner Morgen (von Meike Sommer) * Geschäftsessen (von Mr. Wake) * Der IQ-Test (von ZEttel.SpinnE) * [[Das Monster muss sterben!|'Das Monster muss sterben!']] (von AngstkreisCreepypasta) * Santa (von Whocaress) * [[The Scar Queen|'The Scar Queen']]' '(von Dechessted Corvus) * Das schönste Geschenk ''(von AngstkreisCreepypasta)'' * SCP-f-AEV: Die Hölle des Südens (von Marconiac) * [[SCP-586: Unbestreitbares Objekt|'SCP-586: Unbestreitbares Objekt']] (von Rolaran, übersetzt von Dr Ore) * [[Der Strigoi|'Der Strigoi']]' (von Akaya7)'' * '''Und dann war da der Tod... (von Eulenmaus) * [[Das Verschwinden von Ashley, Kansas|'Das Verschwinden von Ashley, Kansas']] (von CoasterKid, übersetzt von Noel1603) * Die weiße Rose (von RaidonSawBlood) Empfehlenswerte Whisky-Brennereien (lohnenswerte Autoren) * Akaya7 * [[Benutzer:AngstkreisCreepypasta|'AngstkreisCreepypasta']] * [[Benutzer:BecksLaFleur|'BecksLaFleur']] * [[Benutzer:Dechessted Corvus|'Dechessted Corvus']] * [[Benutzer:EinsamerBibliothekar|'EinsamerBibliothekar']] * [[Benutzer:Eulenmaus|'Eulenmaus']] * [[Benutzer:Flatinka|'Flatinka']] * [[Benutzer:Lord Maverik|'Lord Maverik']] * [[Benutzer:Marconiac|'Marconiac']] * [[Benutzer:Meike Sommer|'Meike Sommer']] * [[Benutzer:Mr. Wake|'Mr. Wake']] * [[Benutzer:NegativeRoot|'NegativeRoot']] * [[Benutzer:RookieNightmare|'RookieNightmare']] * [[Benutzer:Sisaria|'Sisaria']] * [[Benutzer:Vanum|'Vanum']] * [[Benutzer:ZEttel.SpinnE|'ZEttel.SpinnE']] Abfüllungen meiner Whiskies (Vertonungen meiner Geschichten) Einzelpastas: * Die Zwiebacktüte (vertont von Horrorcocktail) * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCvpupZqzWY Das Archiv] (vertont von Ilucie) * Das Archiv (vertont von Horrorcocktail) * Sinnloses Ritual (vertont von Horrorcocktail) * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtrjGzlqeCk Das Ende der Grasgesellschaft]'' (vertont von Madame Yavi)'' * Das Ende der Grasgesellschaft (vertont von Horrorcocktail) * Santa Claus is coming to Town... (vertont von KatiWinter) * Santa Claus is coming to Town...'' (vertont von Dark Angel alias'' The Dark Antichrist) * Santa Claus is coming to Town... (vertont von Perk ) * [https://youtu.be/Qo4y3yjskk8 Santa Claus is coming to Town...] (''vertont von Horrorcocktail)'' * Rudolph'' (vertont von ''KatiWinter) * Knapp 30 Quadratzentimeter (vertont von Horrorcocktail) * Knapp 30 Quadratzentimeter...'' ('vertont von CocoNoAka)'' * '''Rückstoß (vertont von Horrorcocktail) * Die Totenuhr'' (live gelesen von fabelaTV)'' * Die Totenuhr (vertont von OhDerAlex) * Die Totenuhr (vertont von Horrorcocktail) * Die Totenuhr (vertont von Dark Angel alias The Dark Antichrist) * Die Totenuhr (vertont von MythenAkte) * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFqF1YKrDJg Die Totenuhr] (vertont von Faszination Mythos) * Die Totenuhr (vertont von Kati Winter) * Stockfechten'' (live gelesen von Kati Winter)'' * Gute Vorsätze'' (live gelesen von Kati Winter)' * 'Gute Vorsätze' (''vertont von Schattenzirkus) Winter-Stories: '' * 'Unrepeatable Experiences Ltd. (Einmalige Erlebnisse GmbH)' (''vertont von creepnatic) '' * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SGu2RtgCs8 '''Unrepeatable Experiences Ltd. / Sardonicus / Sind sie bereit?'] (vertont von Kati Winter) '' * 'Unrepeatable Experiences Ltd. (Einmalige Erlebnisse GmbH)' (''vertont von Horrorcocktail) * Unrepeatable Experiences Ltd. (Einmalige Erlebnisse GmbH) (vertont von MGGLP Creepypasta) * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-3mcDJgbRb4&t=42s Sind sie bereit?](''vertont von PerkGamerZ)'' * Sind sie bereit? (vertont von creepnatic) '' * 'Sind sie bereit? (vertont von Horrorcocktail) '' * Sind sie bereit?'' (vertont von'' Albtraumarchiv) * Sind sie bereit?'' (vertont von'' MGGLP Creepypasta) * Finanzierungsmodell'' (vertont von'' MGGLP Creepypasta) * Sardonicus'' (vertont von Horrorcocktail)'' * Sardonicus'' (vertont von MGGLP Creepypasta)'' * Une petite mort'' (vertont von MGGLP Creepypasta)'' * Konjunktion'' (vertont von CreepypastaTimes)'' * Konjunktion'' (vertont von ''MGGLP Creepypasta) * A Walk in the Park (vertont von MGGLP Creepypasta) * Ein Wintermärchen (live gelesen von Kati Winter) '' * 'Desensibilisierungstherapie' (''vertont von ''[https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCoD3cexX4b4Ty8kXMWyJy-w ''Dark Angel] alia''s The Dark Antichrist)' * 'Desensibilisierungstherapie' (''vertont von Javrimir) * Desensibilisierungstherapie (vertont von Chunk) * Tempolimit (vertont von Ver-Toni alias Lyrahel) * Tempolimit (live gelesen von Kati Winter) '' Eigene Abfüllungen fremder Whiskies (Vertonungen fremder Geschichten) * 'Der Begleiter' ''(von Mis4nthr0py666, erschienen auf Wattpad) * Ein Schauergedicht (von Vanum) * Experiment 13 (von AngstkreisCreepypasta) * Die gelbe Rose (von Meike Sommer) * [https://youtu.be/hkDtwkCuCI8 Der Händler] (von Copynight) * Schneemonster (von Loca DD) * [https://youtu.be/Xp7LT6NC924 Vor dem Tod gestorben] (von BloodyValkyrja) * Ein schöner Morgen (von Meike Sommer) * Nein (von Foxlock) Hier habe ich beim Ausschenken geholfen (von mir gesprochene Gastrollen) *'Mysticeti - Konfrontation' (vertont von Kati Winter) '' * 'Sleepless VI: Krankheit' (''vertont von CreepypastaDE) '' * 'Sleepless Rising II: Abschied und Neubeginn (vertont von CreepypastaDE) '' * Something Worse 05: Aus dem Gedächtnis der Zeit (vertont von Teifel) '' * 'Something Worse 06: Ein gemeinsamer Feind' (''vertont von Teifel) '' * 'Something Worse 07: Angriff auf das HQ - Ein-Mann-Armee' (''vertont von Teifel) '' * 'Something Worse 08: Angriff auf das HQ 2 - Anarchie' (''vertont von Teifel) '' * 'Something Worse 09: Angriff auf das HQ 3 - Leerer Sieg' (''vertont von Teifel) '' * 'Something Worse 10: Neue Pfade' (''vertont von Teifel) '' * 'Something Worse 11: Niemand kann mich aufhalten' (''vertont von Teifel) '' * 'Something Worse 13: Held' (''vertont von Teifel) '' * 'Something Worse 14: Gesichtslose Ereignisse' (''vertont von Teifel) '' * 'Something Worse 15: Ein Symbol wahrer Emotionen I' (''vertont von Teifel) '' * '''Something Worse 16: Ein Symbol wahrer Emotionen II' (vertont von Teifel) '' * '''Something Worse 17: Ein Symbol wahrer Emotionen III' (vertont von Teifel) '' * '''Something Worse 18: Epilog' (vertont von Teifel)